Normality? I Think Not!
by MidnightKeys
Summary: But when she saw them promptly vanish, she realized that nothing is ever normal at Hogwarts. I can't think of a summary, as I haven't finished yet! But it is a time travel story and includes SUPER-ULTRA POWERFUL HARRY! Genre also includes Drama!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. So this is my second chance at Harry Potter Fan Fiction, and as some of you may know, the first time didn't go so well! Just bear with me, and hopefully this will work out a little better! Enjoy! Or really try to enjoy!**

Prologue

The sight of two couples laughing and strolling on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not a new sight to Minerva McGonagall. In fact, almost every time she glanced out her office window on a beautiful autumn day such as this one, she saw a pair of students walking hand-in-hand. So when Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defy-the-Dark-Lord, sat down at the base of a magnolia tree, she wasn't at all surprised, as this was very normal. But when she saw them promptly vanish, she realized that nothing is ever normal at Hogwarts.

**So, what do ya think? It's just a prologue, and I should have the first chapter up soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Lizzie **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. So this is my second chance at Harry Potter Fan Fiction, and as some of you may know, the first time didn't go so well! Just bear with me, and hopefully this will work out a little better! Enjoy! Or really try to enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The sight of four friends laughing and strolling on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not a new sight to Minerva McGonagall. In fact, almost every time she glanced out her office window on a beautiful autumn day such as this one, she saw a few students walking on the grounds. So when Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defy-the-Dark-Lord, sat down at the base of a magnolia tree, she wasn't at all surprised, as this was very normal. But when she saw them promptly vanish, she realized that nothing is ever normal at Hogwarts.

~*~

Meanwhile, on September 12, 1997, a Saturday, Albus Dumbledore was in quite the predicament. It seemed he had run out of Lemon Drops, and therefore was not in the highest of spirits.

He decided to go for a walk around the grounds to clear his head. He received quite a few odd looks from the numerous students also out for stroll, as he normally didn't venture on the grounds.

When he reached a magnolia tree by the lake, he conjured up a chair, as he was quite older and not accustomed to sitting on the ground, and sat down beneath the blossoms, which were oddly still on the tree, as it was fall. He didn't have time to ponder this fact, because as soon as he got settled in the chair, there was a rush of wind, and all the magnolias fell at once, and a red-haired young man suddenly appeared in his lap.

"Bloody hell! What just happened?"

"Ronald! Mind your language!" said a brown, bushy haired girl, who had also materialized underneath the tree, along with a red-haired girl, and a boy who had an uncanny resemblance to a certain James Potter. Of course, he had no way of knowing that he was face to face with the future saviors of the Wizarding World, and also the most powerful wizard that ever lived.

~*~

Before we continue, or in actuality, begin, our epic tale, let us take a brief moment to learn of what happened after the Dark Lord was defeated.

**(A.N. Set immediately after "A Flaw in the Plan", before the Epilogue.)**

_As the Golden Trio left the Headmistress's office, they were overwhelmed by an unnerving peace, but also grief for those they had lost._

_As Harry walked the halls of his beloved school, he felt a great deal of power well up inside of him and suddenly, without even realizing he was doing it, he started to reach inside his magic, smoothing out his magical core like a piece of crumpled parchment._

_He felt himself losing control and soon he could no longer keep his magic in check. He felt the power course through his veins until it possessed him, his emerald eyes flashing. He could hear Hermione and Ron both gasp, but it sounded to him as though they were in the next room. He no longer had control of his mind as he quickened his pace towards the Great Hall, where the bodies of those who died were being kept until their families came._

_As he entered the Hall, many people stood up to congratulate him, but sat down immediately in fear, for he exceeded so much power the air was crackling with it. He walked to the middle of the Hall and spoke ina voice so terrifying, yet so beautiful it knocked everyone breathless, the words,_

"_**Orior oriri ortus , illud of Lux lucis , vobis have perfectus haud nefas!"**_

"_Blimey do I have a headache!"_

**What do ya think? I suck at Latin, so you might not understand it, but it will be translated in the next chappie! ****I added the prologue at the beginning, just because I wanted to!**

**Review!**


End file.
